Sell My Soul
by Klausykins
Summary: A drabble - in which Katherine asks for Elijah's help in regards to the cure. (Presumes to take place before 4x18.)


**This is just a fun drabble I did for another of my main ships - Kalijah. Please note: if you have not seen episode 4x18, this may not make too much sense and it could also spoil you a little. So, beware. : ) Let me know what you guys think! xoxoK**

* * *

"You came," Katherine said as she watched Elijah's form come into view. He was in a suit, of course, but it had been some time since she had last seen him. His hair was shorter, his face smoother, she liked it…_a lot_.

"You've peaked my interest with your potential package, Katerina. I hope I did not waste my time." Elijah looked at Katherine and smirked. She looked a little happier since the last time he had seen her in the tomb in Mystic Falls. But, her dark curls blew in the breeze and he caught the familiar scent of her, and his senses went into hyperactive mode. _Caution_, he warned himself, placing his hands in the pockets of his designer slacks.

"I have what I said I have," she replied, taking a few steps towards him. "I know better than to waste your time."

Elijah nodded at her words. "Enough with the stalling, Katherine, where is it?"

Katherine smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I have you meet me all the way in New York and you just want to get straight to business? We could catch a show, or even dinner."

"No."

Katherine frowned. "I see you're still no fun." She sighed and took out her phone, checking the time. "I can't give it to you here."

Elijah looked around at their surroundings. It was dusk and Central Park was still full of families and tourists, and he was happy where he was. "I think here is as fine a place as any."

"What? Scared I'll do something when we're more alone?"

"I am afraid of nothing, Katerina, let alone a baby vampire like you."

Katherine frowned again and clicked her jaw. "Look, I'm not going to give it to you here, plain and simple. So, you can either follow me or you won't get it." She turned on her heel and started to walk in the other direction, but was stopped when Elijah appeared in front of her and blocked her path.

"I thought we agreed, _my_ terms."

"I'm improvising," she said, locking eyes with him. She could feel the tension between the two of them as he stared back and it made her knees a little weak. She had liked Elijah back when they had first met all those years ago, and she would never forget how he had tried to save her then, too.

"I thought you said you knew better than to waste my time."

"I do, and I'm not. Come on, I have a small place not far from here. I promise, no tricks and no traps."

Elijah looked at her and knew that he would surely regret his next words. "Fine. Take me there, but Katerina, don't forget that I can kill you faster than you can blink."

"I _know_," she mumbled, rolling her eyes and pushing past him to take him to her place.

* * *

Elijah looked around the tiny apartment and smirked, noticing it was very bare. "You must not come here very often," he commented, shaking his head when she offered him some wine.

"I come here enough, I guess. Just not lately. I feel like New York is a little obvious." She motioned for him to sit down on the couch and he hesitated before he nodded and sat.

"So, where is it?"

Katherine took a long swig from the wine bottle and swallowed, looking at him. "Some place safe."

Elijah clasped his hands together and sat up. "Which means not here. Katerina I warned –"

"I know," she interrupted, "but, I needed to talk to you in a more quiet environment. I need your help, Elijah."

Elijah scoffed. Was she being _serious_ with him? "You want my help? After I already betrayed my brother for you and let you live all of these years?" She gave him a challenging look. "Yes, I have known all about your whereabouts over the years, and yes I have kept you alive all of these years. But, you're trying my patience and I'm not sure I can control my temper for much longer."

"Well, how very kind of you," she said, sitting back in the chair she was in across from him. She took another sip from the bottle. "This is actually about your _darling_ brother. I want you to help me plead my case."

Elijah was silent for a moment. "You want to barter the cure for your freedom."

"You always were the smart one in your dysfunctional family."

"And what makes you think Niklaus will trade the cure for your freedom? He's been hunting you for hundreds of years."

"I have a feeling that the cure means a lot to him and his immortality and his life. What's one, little old vampire to his safety?"

Elijah reached over and grabbed the bottle from her, taking a sip. "He won't listen to me."

"Make him."

Elijah laughed softly. "I have never been able to make Niklaus do anything. And maybe I don't want to, not for you."

"Aww, sure you do," she said, getting up and walking over to sit on his lap. She stroked his cheek and brushed her nose against his. "I know you still have feelings for me, Elijah."

Elijah moved his hands to cup one of her cheeks, breathing in her scent, taking in the feel of her body so close to his. "I think you're a little too confident in your abilities of seduction," he whispered, his lips inches from hers. "And I did not give you permission to sit on my lap." He moved his hands to cup her bottom before lifting her and tossing her across the coffee table and back into the chair she was sitting in before.

Katherine groaned when she landed hard in the chair and glared at Elijah. "I thought this could work, Elijah. I thought we could both benefit from this – I get the cure and give it to Klaus instead of using it against him, and in return I get my freedom."

"How do I even know I can trust you? You don't even have it do you?" he asked, standing up. He shook his head and walked to the door, this time his path blocked by her. "Move, or I'll _make_ you move."

"I don't have the cure," she said, placing her hand on his chest to hold him in place. "But, I know where it is and I will get it, I promise you."

Elijah was tired of her lies, tired of his thoughts and his time being wasted by Katerina Petrova. She'd been a plague on his life since the day they had met and he knew he could end it now by ripping out her heart or snapping her neck.

So, why wasn't he? Why _hadn't_ he? He was stronger than her and could do it in an instant.

_I know you still have feelings for me_. Her words rang through his mind and he knew that _that_ was why. He did still have feelings for her and part of him was intrigued by the idea of working with her.

"Elijah," she said, biting her bottom lip. "Please…help me."

Elijah looked at her and sighed, clenching his jaw. "Katerina…"

"Please," she said, cupping his face. "I need you."

Elijah tried to fight the temptation, but he felt himself wavering with each passing second. Her touch against his cheek was soft and her voice was vulnerable, and he wanted so badly to just say yes and help her. "I don't…" he started to say but was cut off as she thrust her body against his and kissed him. His eyes went wide with the shock but then he felt his body instantly relax and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her even closer.

Katherine was surprised that she was not being thrown across the room right now. Elijah was actually kissing her back. His lips were soft but insistent and she opened her mouth to him, eager for the caress of his tongue. While she may have been using his feelings for her to her advantage, she couldn't deny that she too didn't feel something for the older Mikaelson. She always had, and being with him like this had confirmed that.

Elijah pulled away from the kiss and opened his eyes to look at her, searching them for an indication that what he'd just felt, that _fire_ that _spark_, hadn't been felt alone. She smiled and pulled his face back to hers, kissing him again. Elijah lifted her into his arms and groaned when her legs wrapped around him. He pushed her against the wall and moved his hands to the front of her tight jeans, swiftly undoing the top button.

"_Elijah_," she moaned, which only turned him on even more. He wanted her, he craved her, and he was going to have her. She pushed off his suit jacket, wrapping his navy, silk tie around her hand before pulling it, moving it from underneath his collar. "This stays on," she said, and he nodded. It was the only thing he could do. His mind was focused on getting her undressed and naked as soon as possible.

Katherine's fingers were quick to unbutton his shirt, practically ripping it from his shoulders as he lifted her hips from the wall to discard her pants and lace panties. "You're quick," she said, removing her own shirt.

"I'm _efficient_," he corrected and undid his pants, letting them fall to his ankles. "Stop talking."

Katherine grinned and captured his lips with hers, biting down on his bottom lip when she felt his swift movement as he connected their bodies, her back arching off the wall. Elijah buried his face into her neck as his hips started out slow, savoring the tight feel and comfort her body was providing.

"Harder," she begged, reading his mind. He pulled out of her completely before slamming back into her, his hips setting a furious rhythm against her as her own matched his thrusts.

Katherine ran a hand up the back of his neck and through his hair, pulling on it as she moaned for him, her back slamming against the wall with every thrust from him. "Oh god, Elijah."

"_Katerina_," he groaned, moving his mouth to hers. He kissed her, his lips fumbling against hers as his hips never stopped their relentless pounding. He had waited so long to have her like this, had waited so long to claim her as his…and she felt better than anything.

Katherine pulled on the tie and arched her neck, pulling downwards on the tie to maneuver his head to the tops of her breasts, making her wish she would have removed her bra.

Elijah felt his control slipping. The way her body was gripping him, pulling him so deeply inside of her delicious flesh, made it hard for him to prolong their pleasure.

"Come on," she encouraged, wrapping her legs tighter around his. He felt her pushing hard against his chest and shoulders until his knees buckled and he fell onto his back. Katherine didn't skip a beat and arched her back as she rode him, moving her hands behind her to unhook the last of her clothing.

The sight of Katerina, _his_ Katerina, on top of him was enough to finally push him over. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her body, thrusting his hips as the pleasure radiating throughout their bodies as they came together. He then collapsed onto his back again and Katherine joined him, laying on top of his chest.

They were silent for a long time as he stroked her back, and he wondered if she had fallen asleep.

"Elijah?" she asked, listing her head and resting her chin on his chest.

He pushed her damp curls off of her forehead and smiled. "Yes?"

"There's going to be a round two, right?"

His smile widened at her question and he leaned up to peck her lips softly. "Yes, Katerina. There were will be many more rounds between the two of us."


End file.
